Infinite Stratos: Correction and Assimilation
by i'mherepresent
Summary: A mistake can make you learn, but also it can twist and deform you into something you are not.


Infinite Stratos: Correction and Assimilation

A/N: Something I thought up from a long time ago but did not act on it. Now I finally decided to do this, but take note that this is still just an experiment of mine and also this is a bit short in length.

I'm still trying to straighten out my thoughts on what I should do about this story, but if I do get a solid thought I'll post a longer chapter.

**Just posted a poll on my profile. Try and vote there. I will create an official poll for TbT later on though.**

Disclaimer: I don't own Infinite Stratos (except my plot and OCs), it belongs to Izuru Yumizuru.

Chapter 1: Aftermath of a mistake

A gloomy day.

A gray, depressing sky hangs over a cemetery in the confines of Tokyo.

Thick dark clouds that emit a hazy glint of light, veiled the heavens, threatening to let loose a thick downpour.

Lightning and Thunder soon came in; the frightening flashes of lightning briefly illuminated the skies and the loud roar of thunder echoed.

The rain started pouring; cold drops of water from the heaven fell like tears of sadness.

In the middle of the dark and stormy day, a lone soul came and entered the empty cemetery.

It was a woman, long black hair, wearing black business suit, black stockings and black high-heeled shoes.

She walked in the rain without mind that she is already drenched from its cold embrace. In her arms she carried a bouquet of white flowers wrapped in white cloth.

The woman walked as if her destination was miles away, each of her steps was heavy, expressing clearly the hesitation to come to this place.

She walked up to the highest point of the cemetery, up a hill, where on top of it, one tomb stood alone.

"…"

The woman stood there and gently placed down the bouquet of flowers right by the tomb.

On the marble tombstone there was a name etched there a name that means a lot to the woman who visited.

It was someone she had cares for, ever since she was young. He was the reason why she continued to exist, a pillar to support her purpose in life.

But now that he died, it was a heavy blow to her existence and a jagged dagger in her heart.

Like the rain, the woman cried bitter tears but her expression remained the same, cold and lifeless.

The sadness failed to affect the woman stone-cold expression since it already destroyed most of the traces emotions left in the woman. All that remained inside her is an empty space of silent despair and never-ending longing.

It has been 6 months since the death of the boy who is now resting here in the tomb.

It was a chaotic event back in the academy where the boy is staying; an academy dedicated to nurturing IS pilots. An all-female environment except for the boy who tragically died in that academy.

Terrorist armed with IS units attacked the academy, many of the pilots, mostly students, rose to fight the intruders and they were successful in repelling the interlopers. But just when victory was assured, the invaders brought out a nuke, carried by a submarine waiting near the academy.

The warhead was fired, no one from the academies ranks could stop it, their machines had been worn out from the fight and could not even fly. No one had the power to avert the impending disaster.

Except for the boy, he flew with his white IS towards the missile without fear. Even though his machine was out of energy, he still flew towards the pillar of death crashing from above and collided with it.

With one last push, he diverted the missile away from the academy and detonated it in a safe distance.

He was able to save the academy where those he love and care for are in, in exchange for his life.

He and his machine were never found in the aftermath of the nuclear explosion.

Though search and rescue operations were carried out in order to find him, it was later called off. The evidence all point to one conclusion, the boy who saved everyone has passed away.

It was heart-breaking moment for everyone who knew the boy. Accepting his death was not easy for them, some even rue it even to this day. Locking themselves in an eternal loop of replaying what happened and wishing that it could have been different.

But for the woman standing in front of the boy's tomb, the pain was even greater. More agonizing than pain itself, it was indescribable for her.

She promised to protect him but in the end, it was the other way around. He died protecting her and what was worst… is that she never got to tell him how much he meant to her.

She never got to show the love that she so longed to give him.

He died without knowing how much he means to her, how broken and regretful she is how she just watched him in his last moments, still like a statue.

The scenes were still haunting her to this day, giving her neither rest nor respite to rest her soul.

It was like torment, it was like hell.

Even since this tomb was built in his honor, she came here once every week and would just sit here, thinking what could have been if she had the power to change the past.

It was a lonesome punishment for herself, for not being able to do what she was supposed to do.

But now, she came here not to sit and mull, she came here with a different intention in mind.

In her hand, she has a small transparent black box where inside it; lay a small white orb, glowing with a pale white light.

It was something she demand from her friend, the genius who changed the world with her break-through invention. That said friend gave it to her.

It was a device said that can make her see the boy again.

But there are consequences she must face once she uses the device. Her friend when she gave the box to her was really expressing that she just think it over and just forget it. But her mind was made up; she is determined to see him again, to hold him, to see his face, his smile, all over again.

"Don't worry, with this, I can finally start over with you again. I don't care about the me in the time, she doesn't care for you, just like I did when you are still alive… don't worry… you're Chifuyu-nee will do anything… I will protect you… forever…"

Her last word was accompanied by her black IS [Kurezakura] being deploying.

Black armor cladded her body.

On her hand she held the black box.

"Ichika… I'm coming for you…"

The woman, who is none other than Chifuyu Orimura, smiled.

A huge smiled full of twisted feelings born out of being crushed, shattered and reformed by pain and regret.

A smile saying that she is ready to kill just to get back what she lost...


End file.
